The GazettE's holidays in France
by Li-chan-cchi
Summary: Les vacances de The GazettE en France ... Un mélanges d'amitié , d'amour , d'humour mais surtout ... De conneries ! Résumé complet en début de prologue car je n'ai pas assez de place ici ... Rating T par précaution .
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma fanfiction sur le groupe The GazettE ! Je crois avoir commencé à l'écrire y a un an un peu près ... En tout cas , avant qu'ils n'annonce leur tournée mondiale ... Je suis (en partie) devin !**

**Il y avait déjà 17 chapitres mais la fanfiction n'était pas terminée . ( J'ai malheureusement égaré les chapitres donc je vais devoir tout récrire ... Et la modifier un peu ...)**

**Donc , un petit résumé ? Oui ? Voilà : **

**_Après leur tournée européenne , les membres de The GazettE n'avait qu'une seule envie : se reposer . Leur agence décida alors (suite aux multiples supplications des membres) de les laisser se reposer pendant un mois chez la cousine d'un membre du personnel de l'agence(au 4e degré par alliance avec le frère du fils du père de son oncle qui s'est marié avec la soeur d'un ami par alliance avec sa cousine et je commence à m'embrouiller ...) en France , dans un petit village de campagne ( A savoir , je vis en Belgique donc tout ce que j'écris sur ce village n'est que pure invention ... )_**

**_Arrivé là-bas , le van qu'ils ont loué tombe en panne , au beau milieu de nul part ( Si , si , cet endroit existe ) . Heureusement pour eux , ils vont rencontrer Taiji , le fils de la femme chez qui ils doivent aller ( oui , la cousine au 4e degré [...] du membre du personnel de l'agence ) ._**

**_Une histoire pleine d'humour ( de mon humour ... ) , d'amitié ( oui , l'amitié entre une peluche pikachu et un chat ) et surtout d'amour ( mince , ils sont tous gays dans ce groupe ? ) ._**

**Sinon , bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Prologue : **

Quelque part au milieu de nul part - 18h30 : 

Le van loué par les membres de The GazettE roulait à présent sur une petite route de campagne qui n'était pas souvent pratiquée puisque qu'elle n'était indiquée sur aucune carte .

Leur tournée les avait épuisés et ils avaient réussis à négocier un mois de repos à l'étranger . La seule condition : rester dans la famille de leur agent , en France , et ne pas se faire trop remarquer .

Ils avaient donc pris l'avion jusqu'en France et là-bas , ils avaient loué un van , un grand van , assez vieux d'ailleurs .

A l'intérieur , les membres étaient calmes : Kai conduisait , Aoi écoutait de la musique , Ruki et Uruha jouaient sur leurs PSP et Reita dormait . Ce calme aurait pu durer si le van ne s'était pas arrêté en faisant des bruits pas très rassurant et que l'avant de ce dernier ne s'était pas mis à fumer .

Reita fut réveillé par les bruits et eu une réaction digne du bassiste de The GazettE

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! On est attaqué par une horde de fangirl en bikini ?! ... Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?

- Pour rien , pour rien . répondit Ruki . Sinon , Kai ! C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?

- Apparemment ... Le van vient de nous lâcher ...

- Quoi ! Non mais ils se sont bien foutu de nous au garage ! Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant , hein ? demanda Aoi , visiblement énervé .

- On n'est plus très loin du village où on doit se rendre ... On peut y aller à pied .

- Kai , pas très loin comment ? demanda Uruha perplexe .

- Bah ... Huit petits kilomètres ...

- Et selon toi , c'est pas loin ... Bon , on ferait mieux de se mettre en route sinon on n'y sera pas avant la tombée de la nuit .

Le plus vieux des cinq avait parlé . Les membres prirent leurs affaires et partirent donc à pied vers le village . Cependant , y aller à pied ne les enchantait pas . Surtout Uruha qui se plaignait toutes les cinq secondes qu'il avait chaud ou mal aux pieds ou demandais s'ils étaient encore loin .

Au bout d'une heure de marche , ils firent une pause . Non pas qu'ils étaient fatigués mais Ruki s'était joint à Uruha et ils se plaignaient tous les deux d'avoir mal aux pieds .

- Ah ! Ben , il était temps ! J'ai crû que j'allais mourir de chaud ! se plaignit Uruha . Ruki ! J'ai soif , passe moi de l'eau !

Ruki lui donna sa bouteille d'eau au le guitariste en espérant qu'il se taise plus de trente secondes . Les trois autres consultaient la carte pour savoir s'ils devaient prendre à droite ou à gauche à la prochaine séparation .

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes , Aoi commença à s'impatienter et voulut redémarrer mais Uruha ne voulait pas bouger .

- Mais Aoi , il fait trop chaud ! En plus j'ai mal aux pieds !

- T'as qu'à pas mettre des bottes avec des talons ! D'ailleurs pourquoi t'as des bottes à talons ? T'es une fille ? demanda Aoi , irrité par l'attitude du deuxième guitariste .

- Maieuh! Rukiiii ! Aoi est méchant avec moi !

Uruha sauta au cou de Ruki et celui-ci tomba à terre avec le guitariste . Ruki rougit et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles pour la plupart des humains mais Uruha sembla comprendre ce que dis Ruki parce qu'il s'excusa et se releva immédiatement .

Ils reprirent leur chemin et prirent à gauche au croisement .

* * *

Après une heure de marche , ils auraient dû être arrivés au village mais il n'y avait strictement rien autour d'eux , seulement des champs et quelques arbres .

- Aoi ...

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas pour t'ennuyer mais ... Je crois qu'on s'est perdu ... dit Kai .

- Quoi ?! On est perdu ?! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire , qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?! demanda Uruha complètement paniqué .

- Uru' , calme toi ... On va retrouver notre chemin . dit Ruki tentant de calmer le guitariste

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Oui ... Bon , Kai , on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Bah ... J'en ai aucune idée . dit Kai avec un sourire forcé .

D'un accord commun , ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin et d'essayer de trouver une maison où ils pourraient trouver de l'aide . Cependant , après une vingtaine de minutes de marche , la dure réalité s'imposa à eux : il n'y avait aucune maisons aux alentours . De plus , Aoi fit remarquer quelque chose d'important : même s'ils trouvaient une maison , ils n'avaient aucune chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui sache parler japonais .

- Bah , on leur parlera an anglais . dit simplement Uruha .

- Uru' ... Tu sais parler anglais toi ? Parce que moi , non ; fit remarquer Aoi .

- Euh ... non ... Ruki ?

- Faut pas compter sur moi ... Reita ? Ah , non , laisse tomber ... T'as un anglais de merde de toute façon ...

- Hé ! Tu t'est jamais entendu toi !

- Bon , Kai , dis moi que tu parle anglais couramment ...

- Désolé ... Dit le leader en baissant la tête .

- Ruki ... Je veux pas mourir ! cria Uruha prit d'une nouvelle crise de panique .

- Mais on va pas mourir Uru' , on va -

- Siiiii ! On va tous mourir et nos fans vont venir déposer des fleurs ici et ils se perdront aussi alors ils vont mourir aussi et leurs parents feront pareil et eux aussi ils vont mourir et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'extinction de la race humaine !

Les membres se demandèrent comment Uruha pouvait inventer de telles histoires mais , trop occupés à le calmer , ils ne lui posèrent pas la question .

Soudain , Kai , qui était parti pendant la petite crise de panique d'Uruha , revint avec un jeune homme : grand , les cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules , les yeux bleus clair ; il était habillé dans ce que l'on pourrais appeler le style "Visual Kei" et semblait avoir dans les dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans .

- Kai , qui c'est lui ? demanda Aoi .

- Lui , c'est Taiji . C'est le fils de chez qui on doit aller . Je lui ai expliqué qu'on s'était perdu et il a dit qu'il allait nous amener chez lui .

Taiji sourit et leur expliqua alors que , voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas , sa mère lui avait demandé de venir les chercher de peur qu'il se soit perdu .

Ruki expliqua à Taiji qu'ils avaient pris à gauche au croisement et le jeune homme leur dit simplement qu'ils auraient dû prendre à droite pour arriver plus facilement au village . Il les invita ensuite à le suivre jusqu'à chez lui .

Ils partirent donc vers le village , soulagés d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour les guider jusqu'au village .

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon je l'ai vraiment beaucoup modifiée cette fanfic ... Au départ , ils devaient rencontrer Taiji par hasard et il devait leur proposer de rester chez lui . Sa mère devait refuser de les loger mais acceptait à la fin ... Aussi , ils n'avaient pas de cartes et étaient donc perdu dès le départ ...**

**Taiji : Je préfère le début de cette version ... Surtout parce que j'aurais pas à me disputer avec ma mère ... **

**Moi : Oh , t'auras d'autre occasion de te disputer avec , je peux te l'assurer. **

**Taiji : Maieuh ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? **

**Moi : Parce que je t'ai créé et donc j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux de toi ! D'ailleurs , si je veux que tu mettes une tenue de sweet lolita et que tu danse une valse avec un balai tout en chantant shiver de The GazettE , tu le feras ! **

**Taiji : Ah ouais ? Je voudrais bien voir ça ! **

**Moi : D'accord ! *écrit* Regarde !**

**Taiji : *Prends le papier et lis***

**_" Et Taiji , habillé d'une tenue de sweet lolita , se mit à danse une valse avec un balai tout en chantant sa chanson préférée de The GazettE , Shiver . "_**

**Taiji : T'as gagné ...**

**Moi : Normale , je suis l'auteur , je gagne toujours contre les personnages de mes fanfictions ! ... Sauf quand c'est Envy , Envy gagne toujours ... **

**Bon , on se voit au chapitre suivant ! Bye ! **


	2. Note !

Donc, premièrement, j'ai (enfin) retrouvé les chapitres 1 - 14 de ma fanfic ! Pour les 3 suivants, je pense qu'il sont quelque part mon ancien ordinateur ...

J'ai donc décidé de supprimer cette fic et d'en refaire une autre en retapant à l'ordinateur ce que j'avais déjà, sans changer la mise en page ni quoi que ce soi !

Pourquoi ? Bah... Juste parce que j'ai la flemme de TOUT réécrire et réinventer ... Et surtout qu'il fait chaud ! Donc je n'ai aucune envie de réfléchir (ce qui m'est impossible puisque c'est les vacances et que mon cerveau est parti tout seul loin, très loin ... ).

J'ai pas décidé du nouveau titre de la fanfic ... Donc pour ceux qui veulent lire, faudra aller la chercher sur mon profil .


End file.
